


Eavesdropping

by obilovesani (junkieboyfriend)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is a horny mess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eavesdropping, Guilty Pleasures, Invasion of Privacy, Light Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Obi-Wan a bashful boy, Shame, Top Anakin Skywalker, Voyeurism, comforting Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/obilovesani
Summary: When Anakin Skywalker hears a noise from Obi-Wan Kenobi's room he must investigate.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Eavesdropping

Anakin had been training with Master Yoda today and was due back at sundown, however the Jedi fought hard and impressed Yoda enough to go home early. Obi-Wan was already at the hut, Anakin assumed he was using his day off to meditate even more. He rushed to the hut, excited to tell Obi-Wan how well practice went, surely he’d be proud. Anakin burst into the hut, expecting to surprise Obi-Wan meditating in the living room; however Anakin found no one. 

The Jedi quirked his head in confusion, and found Obi-Wan’s shirt lying on the floor in front of his door, which had been shut. Anakin heard rustling and heavy breathing, his interest was peaked so he pushed his ear up to the door. 

“Ahn- ‘s r-really big.” Obi-Wan panted

Anakin covered his mouth, a blush sweeping across his face, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Obi-Wan really doing that?

“Oh kriff!” Obi-Wan cried out, voice needy and breathless

Anakin felt his spine tingling as he was getting more and more curious. He’d never known Obi-Wan did those things, his Master had always seemed like such a prude. Anakin wanted to know what he looked like, just a little. So he cracked the door and peaked in. 

He saw Obi-Wan’s legs up in the air, thrown over some guy’s shoulders, face flushed and sweat glistening on his trembling torso; he was watching his Master get rammed into. A blush swept across his face and he gasped loudly, _too loudly_. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes quickly snapped open and he let out a loud exclamation of shock when he saw Anakin. The man who’d been fucking Obi-Wan quickly stopped and covered himself, excusing himself to the bathroom to dress. Obi-Wan crossed his legs to suppress his still-there erection, cursing human biology. 

Anakin didn’t care for whatever lecture Obi-Wan was trying to give him, he just felt bad for interrupting. His Master seemed like he never got that much of an opportunity.

“I’m sorry I disrupted you, Master, it was rude.”

“Padawan, sex is not more important than your comfort.”

Anakin smiled, that’s not what he meant, but it was a sweet response. 

All seemed well until Anakin found he couldn’t sleep that night, that he was intensely hot, and horny beyond comprehension. He groaned into the pillow angrily, rutting against the mattress. _That felt good._

“O-Obi-Wan-” Anakin huffed into his pillow

Suddenly the name dawned on him, his eyes snapping open, now fully awake, cold, shivering, horrified, and panicked. He said it again, this time quieter and more confused.

“Obi-Wan?”

His eyes were wide in shock at himself.

_No, he couldn’t, not to Obi-Wan._

Then he heard it, it was coming from Obi-Wan’s side of the wall. It was soft groans, this time it was only Obi-Wan, the man had left soon after the incident. 

_Was he?_

“Ahhn kriiiif!” 

_He was!_

Anakin bit his lip, he wanted to see. Remembering how Obi-Wan looked with his legs spread out wide made Anakin nearly tear down the wall between them. He contained himself, instead opting to sneak out of the room and peak into Obi-Wan’s again, and this time he wasn’t going to make any noise.

The door is opened just a sliver and Anakin peaks in to see Obi-Wan on his side, dildo shoved up his ass, one hand working the dildo and the other stroking his cock. Obi-Wan had tossed his head back in pleasure and he looked so good Anakin wanted to take Obi-Wan right then. Everything was going well until Obi-Wan changed positions and faced the door, where he almost immediately spotted Anakin lurking.

“Padawan!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, covering himself for the second time that day.

Anakin was ashamed that he’d done this to Obi-Wan twice, “I’m sorry Master.”

Obi-Wan put his toy away and covered himself, “Padawan, what is it with you? Why are you always around my door?”

“Master, I just heard you and I-... I wanted to see.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, “You wanted to see me while I was having sex?”

“Forgive me, Master…” He paused, “You sound lovely.”

Obi-Wan blushed and turned away, “You shouldn’t say such things.”

“I can’t help myself when you make those sounds, Obi-Wan.”

He was inching closer to the older man, Anakin’s eyes lidded and Obi-Wan cautiously allowed it.

“Anakin-”

“Don’t you want to finish?"

Obi-Wan gasped at his Padawan, never expecting him to say and do such things. Yet, as Anakin looks at him with those eyes; that shine in them that tell of lust and want, Obi-Wan could not bring himself to deny it. He was desperate and hoping he wouldn’t abuse their bond or Anakin’s trust. Was this really what he wanted or was Anakin still a confused Padawan growing to maturity?

“I don’t want to hurt you, Padawan.”

Anakin smiled, “You won’t, Obi-Wan.”

The brunet’s hand goes to his Master’s face, cupping his cheek as Anakin moves in closer until their noses are almost touching. 

“Just let me have you.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he felt Anakin’s own breathing on his neck, _it felt good_. Anakin’s hands begin to slowly roam Obi-Wan’s torso, curious and always learning, picking up on what Obi-Wan responded well to. Anakin teases a kiss but instead sweeps down to his Master’s neck, kissing and licking the soft flesh.

Obi-Wan leans his head back in pleasure, “Are you sure, Padawan?”

“Obi-Wan, I’m a man now, I know what I want.” he leaned up to Obi-Wan’s ear, “And I want you.”

He grinned at Anakin’s quick wit but felt arousal stirring at his words. The Jedi Master relented, falling to his back beneath Anakin, who was pulling away from his neck and staring down at him with the hungriest gaze in the universe. Anakin finally relinquished his teasing, hungrily kissing Obi-Wan, his tongue invading the older man’s mouth. 

The brunet’s hand finds Obi-Wan’s cock and begins a slow stroking pace, bringing it back to life. Anakin knows he doesn’t need to, but he sinks his fingers into his Master’s hole and begins to work them in and out. Obi-Wan gasps and tosses his head back, Anakin watching him as he thrust his fingers inside the older man. The brunet’s hungry eyes feasted on the sight that was Obi-Wan, writhing and moaning as Anakin slowly but surely quickened his pace. 

“Ahh- A-Anakin~” Obi-Wan moaned

“Is it good, Master?” Anakin asked smugly

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip and nodded before a groan erupts from the back of his throat.

“Why don’t you tell me how good it is?” Anakin inquired, nipping the Jedi Master’s neck

The brunet began to shove his fingers in more forcefully now, cricking it at an angle in an attempt to find that very nice spot that he knew was hidden in there. 

“A-Anakin you’re s-so good at this.. OH KRIF O-OH-!” Obi-Wan cried, his head falling back and his stomach arching off the bed as his legs shook.

Anakin grinned, “Found it.”

Obi-Wan panted and huffed, caught off guard by the sudden, intensely pleasurable sensation. Anakin grinned at the man, making eye contact as he consciously hit it again and again and again; forcing Obi-Wan to cry out shamelessly and fist the mattress as his toes curled.

“Mm, Master, you look so beautiful like this.” Anakin complimented, “So good for me.”

“A-Anakin s-so good!” Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin struck his spot again

Anakin pulls his fingers from his Master and grins evilly when he hears a whine at the removal. 

“Don’t worry Master, I’ll fill you back up.” 

Anakin crawls closer between Obi-Wan’s legs, throwing the older man’s legs over his shoulder and leaning down to him. 

“I’ll fill you up so good, I bet you’ll be able to feel it right here.” Anakin remarked, grinning evilly as he presses two fingers into Obi-Wan’s lower stomach.

Obi-Wan shuddered at Anakin’s words, never before had he heard his Padawan spill such filth. Still, Obi-Wan was helplessly turned on by Anakin’s words and his lovely fingers. He gazed at the bulge in Anakin’s boxers and felt the excitement growing even more - _he wanted it_.

Anakin strips himself and grabs the lube from the bedside table, using it to coat himself for Obi-Wan. He stroked himself a few times before pressing the head against Obi-Wan’s rim, he looked up to his Master’s face.

“Obi-Wan, I’m going to take you now.”

The Jedi Knight reached up for the brunet and held his cheek gingerly, “Dear one, please have me.”

That was all it took for Anakin to begin pressing into his Master, eyes shut tightly as he finally reached the hilt. He gasped and sighed, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s and sending comfort to his Master in the force.

Anakin stills until Obi-Wan confirms he’s ready, earning a shallow thrust from the younger man. Obi-Wan huffed and accepted another, started a slow and shallow pace until he felt Obi-Wan was read. 

“Can you handle it, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked

Obi-Wan panted, “Handle what?”

“Deeper.” Anakin growled

“Yes, Padawan, I can handle it.” Obi-Wan confirms

Anakin grins wildly and thrusts deeply into his Master, tearing a long deep groan from Obi-Wan’s chest. Making Anakin snarl in arosaul, and bare his teeth at his Master in pleasure - _he loved that fucking sound._ The young Jedi repeated his deep thrusts, causing Obi-Wan to erupt with moans, whines, and groans. 

“Oooohhhh fuck, Anakin.”

He grinned, “Can you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

Anakin bared his teeth, “My cock pressing into the bottom of your stomach.”

Obi-Wan gasped at that as Anakin thrust back in harshly, stabbing deep into the Jedi Knight. His Master shook with pleasure as he felt it, the feeling that Anakin’s cock was so deep that it was in his stomach. Obi-Wan groaned at the fullness, never wanting to be empty again. 

“Y-Yes! Yes Padawan, I feel it!” Obi-Wan cried, head tilted back and eyes shut tightly

The thrusts grow harsher and harsher, faster and faster, until the bed is slamming against the wall and Obi-Wan’s cries of pleasure are all that can be heard aside from skin slapping against skin. The room smelled of sex and sweat as the two men ravaged each other, Anakin gripping the head board for more leverage. 

Then he hit it. He rammed right into Obi-Wan Kenobi’s sweet spot and had him erupting into cries of pleasure like a harlot. Obi-Wan had one fist in the back of Anakin’s hair and the other in the sheets as he was bucking up and tensing harshly. Anakin growled at the sight before him and Obi-Wan’s hole tightened around him.

“I never knew you were such a whore.” Anakin nearly purred, “I’d have fucked you long ago.”

His pace quickens and turns rougher as he fucks into Obi-Wan’s hole, hitting his sweet spot every time, forcing those beautiful sounds out of him.

“You’d have liked that wouldn’t you, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan whined and keened as he was fucked into, his brain turning to sludge and forgetting everything that wasn’t Anakin’s cock in his ass.

“Ahnnnn- Anakin.” He whined

The younger man gripped his throat, “Wouldn’t you?”

“Mmmmmm o-oh kriff, yes!” Obi-Wan moans loudly as he throws his head back

Anakin grins wildly as he continued to fuck into his Master, watching him shake violently and buck uncontrollably. He knew the man must be close and began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. He wanted to please Obi-Wan, he _needed_ to get him off.

“Anakin! Anakin, I-I th-think I’m going to cum!” Obi-Wan cried out, gripping onto his partner tighter than before,

“Cum Obi-Wan, I want to see you cum.” Anakin demanded, “Let me see you come undone.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t take it any longer, he was crying out Anakin’s name loudly for all the galaxy to hear as he came hot streaks over Anakin’s hand. The younger brunet moaned at the feeling of Obi-Wan's clenching hole.

“Master, I’m close.” Anakin grunted through his teeth, 

“Dear one, I want you to cum inside me.” He whimpered, looking up at Anakin, “Please.”

The young Jedi lasted a few more thrusts before spilling deep into his Master’s hole, groaning Obi-Wan’s name loudly as he tossed his head back. 

They stay together catching their breaths for a moment before Anakin wipes them off with the sheets and kicks them onto the floor. Obi-Wan sighs at the mess he’d have to tend to later but smiles when Anakin pulls him protectively against his chest.

“No more watching me masturbate, Anakin.”

Anakin closed his eyes and grinned, resting his chin on the top of Obi-Wan’s head, 

“No promises.”


End file.
